


Ordering Pizza, Among Other Things

by LavenderGalaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, More tags to be added, Original Characters - Freeform, Porn With Very Little Plot, Trans Characters, floriniko, it gets nasty later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderGalaxy/pseuds/LavenderGalaxy
Summary: florian is a thot and he will not be stopped.





	1. Pizza Night

“Kii-Kii, I'm ordering pizza. You want anything?” Florian called as he slid down the railing of the staircase.  
“Sure. Triple meat. And quit sliding down the stairs unless you don't mind us laughing at you when you fall.” she sighed from behind her book, laying down on one of the love seats.  
Kajii poked his head out from under a blanket where he was hiding on his beanbag. “Can you get cinnamon sticks too?” he requested before sticking his head back under.  
Florian rolled his eyes playfully at his cousin, plopping down in one of the large, plush chairs in front of the fireplace. “Yeah, I'll get that. And Kiimbaa, if I ever do fall, please post that to your snap story. It would be funny as fuck.”  
“Noted.”

Tucking his knees up to his chest, Florian opened up the app for his favorite pizza place, and set to work ordering the meal. One pepperoni, one triple meat, and cinnamon sticks for Kajii. As it prompted him for delivery instructions, he gave a little smirk as he began to type in the box: ‘send your hottest delivery guy. ;)’ and with that, he pressed the order button.

30 minutes passed finally, though it felt more like 3 hours, but eventually the doorbell rang, and Florian was quick to jump from his seat and make his way down the hallway to the foyer. He took a sharp breath before he opened the door, greeting the delivery guy with a warm smile.  
“Pepperoni, Triple meat, and uh, cinnamon sticks?” The man on the porch asked, and Florian took a moment to look him over while he was pulling out the order. He was definitely cute. Tall, strong looking, with short brown hair, beautiful yellow eyes, and a scruffy beard. For a moment Florian despaired, thinking there was no way this guy was queer, until he noticed the man’s rosy cheeks and slightly sweaty forehead.  
“Y-yeah, that’s me!”  
“Great, j-just uh, sign this receipt. Your copy is taped to the, um, box.” The man passed him a pen too, and Florian signed it, passing it back to him. “Here ya go hun.”  
“You have a nice night.”  
“Th-thanks! You too!” Florian called as the delivery man walked back to his car, and he blew him a kiss when he wasn’t looking. He headed inside, carrying the boxes to the kitchen with slightly shaky hands. 

“So, did they send their cutest delivery guy?” Kiimbaa called, amused, and Florian could hear her set her book down on the coffee table.  
“Fuck yeah they did, oh my god. He was blushing too.” Florian replied, grabbing his box of pizza, looking for the receipt.  
“It could just be cause the house is nice. You probably have better chances on Grindr.” She laughed.  
“Mayb…. Oh my god.” Florian trailed off, pulling the piece of paper off. At the very bottom was something written in pen. “He left his fucking number! HE LEFT HIS NUMBER!!!!”  
Kajii stumbled out of his blanket tent and scrambled into the kitchen, laughing. “You’re kidding! Flori you should have ordered an XL sausage.” He joked as he came to look, watching Florian quickly put the number in his phone. “Maybe I will.” The pink-haired boy responded, giggling.


	2. Twenty Questions

After a few hours, the excitement had died down, everyone was full, and Florian headed to his bedroom for the night. He changed into comfier clothes - just an oversized shirt and shorts - and headed to the bathroom for his nightly routine. Now that he was alone, he finally sent a text to the pizza delivery boy, whose name was Niko, apparently, as he’d also written on the bottom of the receipt. 

“um, hey! u delivered a pizza here about 2 hrs ago. thanks for leaving ur number ❤️” 

He was pretty nervous after sending it, so he busied himself while he waited. Putting moisturizer on his face, then toner, brushing his hair.. Until eventually the counter buzzed as his phone vibrated. He read the message. 

“Do you always ask for the hottest delivery boy? That was so cute. I was hoping you'd text. What's your name? Pronouns?”

Florian’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He asked for pronouns!! There was always some confusion from strangers with his gender identity, but it was really rare for someone to actually ask what his pronouns were instead of assuming.  
“it's florian! he/him, i rly appreciate u asking 😭 ur so sweet. i would love to get to know u. ❤️”

Waiting for the next text, Florian brushed his teeth and straightened up his counter, turning off the lights and hopping into his plush pink bed. His phone buzzed again. 

“Of course. I wanna know you too… can I ask a kind of personal question? You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.”

A personal question? Florian felt his heart jitter. He wondered what he meant. 

“sure, go ahead! i don't mind personal questions, i’m very open.”

“Thanks ❤️ so I might be mistaken, but, I couldn't help but notice when I handed you the pizza.. You have a very particular scent. Is there any chance.. You might be an omega?”

Hold up. Niko could smell him? But he was on suppressants. And he didn't smell Niko… 

“omg yes. i can't believe u could smell me. are u an alpha then? I couldn't smell u at all 😮”

“Yeah, actually… I take really strong suppressants so that's why you couldn't smell me. There really are a lot of nonhumans in this town”

God help him, an alpha. Now how was Florian supposed to control himself? 

“i take them too. i’m too impulsive not to 😖 did u like, just move here or smth?”

“I've been here only a few weeks now. I like it. I feel like a lot less of an outcast lol.”

“i’m glad u like it here. couple of weirdos here and there but other than that it's great.”

They continued to text back and forth for quite a while, late into the night, just getting to know each other. They talked about their lives, families, and hobbies - Niko liked to cook, apparently - and it became obvious there was a connection. Florian kept texting until he fell asleep, curled up tightly with his phone still in his hand.


	3. Date Night

A week or two had passed since they first started talking, and their texts were mostly flirting at this point. They weren't quite a couple yet, but they'd already set up their first date, which Florian was currently getting ready for. 

He made his way downstairs, dressed cutely, in a shirt that showed a tiny bit of belly and some denim shorts, and slipped on his shoes at the doorway. “Kiimbaa, I'm ready!” he called into the living room, and in a few moments, she appeared. She'd insisted on driving him to Niko’s house, just to make sure he was safe, trusting Niko to bring him back home safely as well.   
They headed out in her truck, arriving after a 15 minute drive. “Flori, if you feel at all uncomfortable, text or call me. I'll be here as soon as possible. And honey, try not to do anything crazy, okay?” she instructed him as he unbuckled his seat belt.   
“Okay, mom.” he said teasingly, though he really appreciated her concern for his well-being. And with that, he made his way to the front door, ringing the doorbell.   
Niko greeted him moments later, opening the door to let him in. “You made it!” he hummed happily, giving a little laugh when his small friend leaned in to hug him tightly.   
“Of course I came. I can't turn down a home cooked meal with my favorite person!” Florian giggled, following Niko inside and to the dining room. It was when he was walking behind him that he noticed Niko’s hair seemed to be longer - much longer, in fact, because it was put up in a short, messy ponytail. Maybe he just didn't notice it when he first saw Niko, but…  
“Niko, was your hair this long a week ago?” he asked, astounded.   
“Ah, no, it just grows really fast..” came his answer, as Niko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Florian noted his voice sounded kind of nervous, too.   
“Well, it's really cute! I love it.” Florian smiled, sitting down at the dining table. Niko thanked him with slightly red cheeks as he began to set the table. 

Their dinner went very well; Niko’s cooking was delicious. Florian swore he’d never tasted a steak so good. Now they were sat on the couch in the living room, watching a little TV. Florian was tucked up against Niko’s side, feeling safe and comfortable with the man's arm wrapped around him securely.   
“So uh, how late are you able to stay?” Niko asked him, his voice sounding hopeful. “Well...to be honest, I was going to ask if I could stay the night… if that's alright with you..” Florian asked sheepishly, looking up at him with round pink eyes.   
Tugging him closer with a huge smile, Niko nodded. “I was hoping you'd ask..”

Once night fell, Florian found himself starting to doze off. He was just so warm and comfy.. He was awakened, though, when Niko suddenly got up, scooping him up into his arms. Florian’s face quickly turned red and he gave an embarrassed chuckle as Niko carried him to the bedroom, looping his arms around the man's neck.   
“What, am I your princess now?” he laughed softly, looking up at him.   
“Well - uh, I uh.. If.. If you want…” Niko sputtered, his face filling with color as well.   
“Are...are you asking me out, then?” Florian asked with a smug, pleased expression. “I'd like that.” Niko gave him a grin as he closed the bedroom door behind them, sitting down on his bed with Florian now in his lap. “Then, it's settl-”   
Florian cut him off with a kiss, grasping the man by his jaw gently to pull him in.   
Niko gave a small noise of surprise, but he relaxed quickly, squeezing his boyfriend closer to himself as he deepened the kiss. It was several minutes before they parted, both of their faces flushed as they caught their breath.   
Florian hardly gave Niko time to recover before he straddled his lap, leaning up for a messier, deeper kiss.   
He simply couldn't wait any longer.  
Niko’s large hands had a firm grip on Florian’s shoulders, though he was still gentle with him. He only pulled away when he needed air, and while Florian expected him to stay a few inches apart, Niko’s nose and mouth dove straight for the side of his neck. Florian shivered as he felt Niko take a deep breath, inhaling his scent, and Niko’s hands began to squeeze him gently. Melting in the alpha’s grasp, Florian gave a little whimper, which was responded to with a very quiet, soft growl.  
“C...can I? Please…?” Niko begged softly, his breathing a little heavy.  
Florian nodded lightly, and within seconds Niko latched onto the scent gland on his neck, sinking his teeth in. Florian’s mind would have gone blank, if not for the fact that he realized Niko’s teeth were sharp...like, really sharp. He didn’t have time to really think about it before Niko began to suck roughly, nibbling at his neck, with a low growl of pleasure rumbling in his throat.   
Florian gasped and he grabbed onto Niko’s shirt with shaky hands. His face was bright red as he nuzzled into the alpha’s choppy, fluffy brown hair. All he could do now was wait until Niko was done marking him. Thankfully, he didn't take too long, and after a few more moments Niko pulled away from him, panting softly, his cheeks flushed as well.   
“Sorry… I went a little overboard..” he apologized, leading Florian to reach up a hand to touch at his neck. It was pretty tender and coated with saliva, but he didn't feel any blood.   
“Niko you're fine, that was really gentle.” Florian assured him, pecking him on the lips gently. He loosened his grip on his partner's shirt a little, but he noticed now how soft the fabric was… he tugged at it gently, giving Niko puppy dog eyes. “Mine? Please?”  
Niko’s eyes widened at the pitiful display, and he actually had to look away before he lost control of himself. “Alright, alright..” he laughed softly, pulling off his v neck t-shirt and handing it to the smaller boy.   
Florian made a happy noise and quickly removed his own shirt, tossing it to the side to replace it with Niko’s. He hugged the fabric against himself, giggling when he felt a hand slide under the shirt to gently caress his waist. “What’re you under there for?” he wondered, as Niko looked both distracted and focused on something else entirely.   
“Nothing, j-just.. You're so small…” Niko answered, snaking his other hand under as well. With both hands around Florian’s waist, Niko could nearly touch his middle fingers together. So small…   
Florian’s face was cherry red, and he was forced to gently push Niko’s hands away, instead tugging him closer. “If you keep touching me like th-that… I'll end up doing something slutty. Let's just cuddle, okay?”   
Niko couldn't help but laugh at how blunt his boyfriend was. “I guess it is a little early for all that. Let's go to sleep.” he agreed, taking off his jeans before he slipped under the covers with Florian. Within moments Florian was flush against his chest, curled up tightly with his face buried in Niko’s hairy chest. “Fluffy!” he hummed as Niko wrapped his arms around him, cradling him. “You remind me of a really soft furry dog. I love it.”  
A dog?   
Niko tried to hide the nervousness in his voice. “Th-thanks..” he murmured, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.   
He really hoped Florian wasn't on to him. He wanted to be able to tell him about that directly, on his own.   
Something told him he'd be found out, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i blueballed anyone but. at least this one is decently long


End file.
